violetta22fandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ostatnie przedstawienie, piosenki
Ostatnie przedstawienie, piosenki to osiemdziesiąty i ostatni odcinek drugiego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta nie chce wystąpić w przedstawieniu z powodu tego, w jakim jest obecnie stanie. Ludmiła mówi Violetcie, że chętnie ją zastąpi, ale nie chce, by incydent z zeszłego roku się powtórzył. Federico mówi Violetcie, że ona przetrwała sytuacje, jak ta, i wszyscy będą ją wspierać. Za słowami Ludmiły i Federico, Violetta zgadza się wystąpić w przedstawieniu. Mając dosyć czekania, Francesca dzwoni do Marca, ale on nie odbiera (telefon Marca został poza reżyserką, w której on został zamknięty), przez co dziewczyna obraża się. Beto wypuszcza Marca z reżyserki. Pablo przypomina uczniom, że piosenka ma być na jutrzejsze przedstawienie, i nakazuje im skończyć piosenkę do jego powrotu. Myśląc o tym, że na scenie czują się kreatywni, szczęśliwi, i tam spełniają marzenia, uczniowie postanawiają, że o tym będzie piosenka. Olga jest zaskoczona i wzruszona tym, co Ramallo powiedział. Rozmowę przerywa German, który mówi Ramallo, że policja zgłosiła ucieczkę Jade. Ludmiła mówi Federico, że czuje się, jakby ktoś zdjął z niej jakiś ciężar. Federico mówi Ludmile, że tym ciężarem była jej ciemna strona i że to, co ona powiedziała Violetcie, jest dowodem jej zmiany. Ludmiła i Federico zostają parą. Marco przychodzi do parku, ale Franceski już tam nie ma. Marco próbuje przez telefon wyjaśnić Francesce, dlaczego nie przyszedł, ale ona nie chce mu uwierzyć. Uczniom udaje się skomponować piosenkę na przedstawienie - "Esto no puede terminar". Antonio mówi uczniom, że nie ma już czasu na włączenie piosenki do przedstawienia. Gregorio mówi, że uczniowie ciężko pracowali nad piosenką i zasłużyli na tę szansę. Antonio zgadza się na włączenie piosenki. W domu Marcela doradza Germanowi, żeby uważał na Jade. Po tym, jak Marcela wyszła, Jade skrada się do Germana, chcąc go zabić za to, że nie odwzajemniał jej uczuć, ale chowa się przed Violettą, która wróciła do domu. German prosi Violettę, żeby pogadała z nim. Violetta mówi ojcu, iż czuła, że łączyła ich niewidzialna nić porozumienia, która już nie istnieje. Mówi też, że chciałaby, by między nimi stało się coś magicznego, co naprawi ich relacje. Leon dzwoni do Violetty, by jej powiedzieć, że udało się napisać piosenkę na przedstawienie. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że czuje się dobrze, kiedy z nim rozmawia. Nadszedł dzień przedstawienia. German mówi córce, że będzie przy niej, mimo, że go nie będzie, bo ta niewidzialna nić wciąż ich łączy. Po tym, jak Violetta wyszła, Leon przychodzi do Germana. Marco mówi Broduey'owi, że nie przyszedł na spotkanie z Francescą, bo Beto go zamknął w reżyserce, i teraz ona jest na niego zła. Camila mówi Francesce, że Marco musiał mieć ważny powód, by nie przyjść na spotkanie, ale ta nie chce w to wierzyć. Po nieudanej próbie pogodzenia Franceski i Marca, Broduey wyjaśnia Camili powód nieudanego spotkania. Jade mówi Matiasowi przez telefon, że nie spocznie, dopóki German nie zapłaci za to, że jej nie kochał. Matias radzi siostrze, by zapomniała o Germanie i zgłosiła się na policję, ale ona nie słucha brata. Matias mówi Marceli, że kocha swoją siostrę i to z jego winy ona oszalała. Marcela obiecuje Matiasowi, że zajmie się dla niego jego siostrą. Na przedstawienie przychodzi przyjaciółka Camili, Clara. Okazuje się, że Clara bardzo lubi Andresa, co go zaskakuje. Gdy Andres próbuje porozmawiać z Clarą, Marotti mu przerywa. Naty stresuje się występem, ale Maxi ją uspokaja i oboje się całują. Gregorio godzi się z Diego, po czym ojciec i syn postanawiają rozpocząć nowe wspólne życie. Na początek przedstawienia Ludmiła i Camila śpiewają "Si es por amor", a potem Leon, Diego, Maxi, Andres i Broduey wykonują "Ven con nosotros". Pogarszający stan Violetty martwi wszystkich, nawet Ludmiłę. Leon mówi Pablo i Antonio, jak Violetta się czuje, i że wie jak jej pomóc, ale potrzebuje do tego ich pomocy. Siedząc na widowni, Ramallo całuje Olgę, rozpoczynając ich związek. Przed wyjściem na scenę, Leon mówi Violetcie, iż wie, że ona jest smutna z powodu ojca. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że za bardzo oddaliła się od ojca. Leon mówi Violetcie, że ona może to naprawić, po czym pokazuje swojej dziewczynie jej ojca grającego piosenkę "Soy mi mejor momento" na fortepianie na scenie. Wyjaśnia Violetcie, że jej mama napisała dla niej wiersz, który jej tata przerobił na piosenkę, i skoro ta piosenka to ich wspólne dzieło, to wiele może ich łączyć. Violetta wychodzi na scenę i wykonuje razem ze swoim ojcem "Soy mi mejor momento". W trakcie występu, do Violetty i Germana przyłączają się Leon, który gra solo na gitarze, oraz pozostali uczniowie Studia, którzy śpiewają w chórze. Po występie, German przeprasza córkę, że nie pozwalał jej samodzielnie się rozwijać. Violetta dziękuje Leonowi, że pomógł jej pogodzić się z ojcem, i oboje wyznają sobie miłość. Jade skrada się do Germana i, kiedy się do niego zbliża, niespodziewanie go przytula i mówi mu, że go kocha. Pojawia się Marcela, która aresztuje Jade. Beto wyjaśnia Francesce, dlaczego Marco nie przyszedł na spotkanie. Marco wyznaje Francesce, że chce z nią być i nawet wyjedzie z nią do Włoch. Francesca całuje Marca, tym samym odbudowując ich związek. Ludmiła życzy Naty powodzenia na występie finałowym. Na koniec przedstawienia Violetta, Leon, Diego, Ludmiła, Francesca, Camila, Maxi, Naty, Andres, Broduey, Marco i Federico śpiewają "Esto no puede terminar". Podczas otrzymywania ogromnych owacji na stojąco, Violetta i Leon całują się. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 2